


The Tahiti Treatment

by fatcr0w



Series: Bottom Sam  (AKA the adventures of Sam's Hungry Hungry Asshole) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Beach Sex, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Wilson, Bottom!Sam, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, cabana boy steve, did i mention that sam is the one on the bottom in this one, domineering steve, mentions Riley in passing, surprisingly acrobatic sex, very very mild d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcr0w/pseuds/fatcr0w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hasn't taken a vacation in years, leave it to Steve to try to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tahiti Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Bottom!Sam and I am fueled purely by spite and caffeine. Tell me if the porn sounds like, clinical or something, I'm actually not all that great at writing explicit.

‘It looks like a postcard’, was Sam’s thought as he looked over the soft white sands and the impossibly blue water that spread out to the horizon. In his periphery he could see the high rocky cliffs that separated their private beach from the rest of the tiny island. It was ‘Tahiti’, not to be confused with the French-Polynesian island of its namesake. No, ‘Tahiti’ was the secret and potential man made tropical paradise where Nick and Phil liked to hide out when they were entirely too fed up to bother with the Avengers’ shit.

They were gracious enough to let Sam and Steve vacation here until the whole RAFT incident blew over.

Sam was really enjoying himself. It had been _ages_ since he’d gone on a vacation. Before he’d been too nervous to take time off from the VA to go anywhere alone. He always justified his workaholic tendency as a concern that he would be unavailable for his vets. But he knew that was untrue. He didn’t _want_ to go anywhere. He’d see a travel brochure, or an ad on TV and for a split second he’d think about the weeks-and-weeks of leave he had just waiting around for him to use. Then he’d think of Riley and all the places they said they’d go together. Suddenly the Grand Canyon didn’t sound like any sort of fun adventure anymore.

He halfway supposed that the Great International Road Trip counted. He had so many stamps in his passport (as well as his 5 ‘alternate’ passports) that he felt like a jet setter. Still, Sam thinks as he rolls his shoulders to feel the pleasant tingle that means he needs more sunblock, there is a real difference between traipsing across the globe in search of old abandoned bunkers and buried Nazi files and leaning over the railing of a private resort on a private island.

“Penny for your thoughts?” mumbled Sam’s personal cabana boy, the man formerly known as Captain America as he leaned forward to nip Sam’s earlobe.  

There was a shift of hips and Sam groaned, his hands tightening on the bamboo railing.

“Must be something pretty important for it to distract you,” Sam could feel Steve’s mischievous grin growing as he slowly pulled back.

“Or you could be slacking on your job,” Sam grunted, gasping as Steve slammed his hips forward, “I thought you promised-ngh- that you would fuck me so hard I wouldn’t be able to think straight?”

“I’m only getting started” was the cocky reply.

Steve adjusted his hold, straightening up from where he’d been leaning over Sam’s back, pinning him effectively over the bamboo railing. He ran his palms over already sun-darkened flanks, appreciating how the sunblock and oil made Sam’s skin glisten and shine like burnished gold. His hands settled on Sam’s hips, roughly pulling him into his thrusts. They’d been together long enough for Steve to get it through his thick skull that though Sam was not impervious, he wasn’t made of glass either.

So he wasn’t going to go easy on him this time, not after Sam had gotten the wonderful idea to spend the day in nothing more than a skimpy bright yellow speedo, a pair of sunglasses…and a ribbed plug.

The plug sat neatly on its tail a few feet away, forgotten after Steve had carefully worked it out of him, his mouth full of Sam’s cock. Sam had already come once, but he was already starting to harden again as Steve began to fuck him in earnest.

The supersoldier pulled out almost completely for each thrust, slamming back in to the hilt like a machine. He was as hard as steel, and Sam felt like he’d be turned inside out every time he felt it dragging through him. That didn’t deter him in the slightest. He arched his back, feeling the sweat pool in the dip of his back as Steve continued ramming into him. The only sounds were soft grunts and crashing waves far below on the beach.

It wasn’t enough. Steve wanted Sam screaming and incoherent. What else were completely private beaches on completely private islands for?

He’d have to try harder.

Sam’s knees were beginning to bend from the force of holding himself still against the railing. Steve gripped Sam’s hips tighter, lifting him entirely from the deck without missing a stroke. Sam let out a choked off scream when the blunt head of Steve’s cock rammed directly into the bundle of nerves that made him see stars in the middle of the day. Steve continued thrusting with renewed purpose, loving the way Sam’s ass reflexively tried to grip him any time he pulled away. .

“Come on Birdy, let me hear you sing for me, huh?” Steve grunted as he aimed directly for his prostate again and again. Sam’s grip on the railing tightened so hard he felt as though the bamboo would crack. His sunglasses bounced on his face, going lopsided before falling into the sands below their balcony.

Sam finally let go, moaning and crying out loud enough to startle the birds nesting below. Sam’s mind was a blank slate as he could concentrate on nothing more than the feeling of Steve’s warm fingers on his hips and his impossibly hot, thick cock splitting him in two. His toes curled as he sought to anchor himself somehow, but Steve held him fast, not even pausing to adjust his grip.

Sam felt his balls drawing up tight as Steve’s thrust grew more erratic, signaling how close he was to orgasm.

“Fuck, Steve –ngh- touch me,” he begged, barely able to form words.

“Not this time,” Steve said with a particularly vicious thrust, Sam’s ass jolting from the impact, “I know you can do it for me, come on my cock only.”

Sam shuddered, gasping and trying to get a full breath in as Steve continued, sounding as calm and unbothered as ever, without even the courtesy to be out of breath while he fucked Sam’s brains out through his asshole.  

“You’re going to come untouched Sam, babe. And then I’m going to give you a real reason for that cute little plug you snuck in here.”

Sam grit his teeth, his eyes rolling back in his head. He loved it when Steve let his domineering nature show through, and this was no exception. His entire body convulsed as he came. Steve reacted quickly, gripping him and pulling him back to a standing position before Sam could jolt and fall over the balcony.

Feet on solid ground once more, Sam immediately reached back to drag Steve into a bruising kiss that muffled his scream.  He clenched around Steve’s cock as he shivered through his orgasm, cum splattering across his chin and chest. It felt as though an eternity had passed before Sam came down from his high, his weight supported by the pillar of a man behind him. Steve grunted, burying his face in Sam’s neck as his hips worked feverishly towards his own orgasm. Sam’s now quiet whimpers and moans for “more…fill me up… _please_ ”, driving him right over the edge.

Let it be known that an unexpected side effect of Erskine’s serum is that Steve not only had the strength of ten young and healthy men, but the orgasm of their combined libidos. Sam gripped Steve’s forearms where they wrapped around him, crushing him close as he filled Sam to overflowing. He stayed in for a moment longer than necessary, relishing the feeling of Sam’s hole weakly milking him as he softened before gently pulling out.

Sam winced and tried to tighten up as he felt some of the cum leak out at drip down his leg before Steve could kneel down and ever so gently press the plug back into place. Sam leaned back over the rail, completely sure that his own legs had been replaced with gelatin some time during that _ordeal_.

He jerked in surprised as he felt Steve plant a kiss right where the plug met his hole before standing back up to gather Sam against him once more.

“How’s that for distraction?”

Sam was too fucked to even glare at his lover for his obvious cheek.

“You made me drop my sunglasses.” He groans instead.

Steve’s smile is wicked as he bounds down the stairs to the beach to retrieve the wayward accessory, “Just doing my job boss!”

 

 


End file.
